


I Love You

by yourselenite



Series: Things for Jo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day to my most wonderful queer platonic partner. You deserve the world. I love you





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/gifts).



> I took a page from your book and added a sweet secret message in there for you.
> 
> Love you babes.

For Tony, he never really had the pink and red Valentine’s day. He didn’t like the flash of it all in the privacy of his own home. He would have romantic dinners with Pepper with candles lit, but that was about it.

This year, though, something was different. More than Pepper and him no longer dating. There was Steve now. He brought a new kind of spirit to the tower and the rest of the Avengers. More importantly, the two of them hit it off. They always found a way to spend one-on-one time together in between missions and inventing binges.

This Valentine’s Day, though, Tony woke up to a single red rose on his pillow. There was a note attached. Tony picked it up delicately and opened up the card to see Steve’s handwriting scrawled on the inside.

_ For the man who usually gives so much. Happy Valentine’s day, Tony. _

He stared for what felt like hours. He read that line too many times to count.

“Sir? Do I need to call for assistance?”

JARVIS’s voice shook Tony out of his daze as he looked up at the rest of the room. Nothing else was different, just the rose in Tony’s hands.

“No, J. Everything’s fine.”

Tony got out of bed and put on one of his infamous suits with a band t-shirt on underneath. He trimmed the rose and put it in the lapel of his suit jacket before heading out of his room to do the list of things he needed to do from Avengers press to signing release forms for the newest ready-for-sale product.

No one said anything to his face about his new accessory but he could see it in their eyes what they wanted to say.

Back at the tower, Tony headed for his workshop. Gently, he took off his rose and jacket before getting back to the real work. Time passed differently in the workshop, and when he looked up at the sound of a knock, the lights had been adjusted for the sun going down.

At the door stood Steve, holding another rose.

“At a good place to stop? I have something for you,” Steve said with a soft smile.

Tony nodded his head while wiping his hands clean on a towel before he slid back into his jacket, placing the rose in its proper spot.

“Feeling a little generous today, Cap?”

Steve said nothing as he led them to the elevator and down to Steve’s floor. Tony had been there many times before, but this time felt different. There was a weight to this that Tony hadn’t expected.

Before the doors opened, Steve handed over the second rose.

“Put this one in water, okay?”

They both chuckled as they stepped into Steve’s living room. Tony guessed, somewhere in the back of his head, he was expecting a dinner for two or something outlandish. What he came to find was a table full of snacks and the TV resting on the movie streaming service that Tony provided for everyone to use.

“What’s this, bud?”

Steve smiled shyly. “I did some research on modern Valentine’s Day traditions and I found something about Palentine’s Day. Where friends celebrate their love for each other so they aren’t left out if they don’t have a partner. So this is for us. I hope you like it.”

It took a second, but Tony’s brain was able to catch up. He smiled brightly and laughed before he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, sending both of them into a tight embrace. Steve’s arms were strong and firm around Tony’s waist as they enjoyed each other’s warmth.

“So what do we have planned for the evening?” Tony mumbled into Steve’s shoulder.

“Movies and snacks, maybe a card game if we get bored of watching movies,” Steve responded without letting go.

“Do we get to cuddle?”

This time Steve did pull away to look at Tony with a baffled look. 

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Yes! Consent is important. I can’t expect us to cuddle every time. You may not be up for it.”

Steve looked shocked then he smiled. Without another word, he grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him over to the couch to sit, and more importantly, cuddle while they chose a movie.

After the third movie, it was late at night, or early in the morning, however you decided to look at it. Snacks were eaten and Tony had curled into Steve’s chest, laying between his legs with a blanket thrown over them. It was now that Tony decided to look at Steve and speak.

“Thank you for today. Thank you for, well, everything you’ve done for me. I didn’t know it could be like this with a friend, a partner. This day, it was never something I was excited about, but I am now because I can spend it with you. But if this is Valentine’s day? Then everyday feels like this for me. Every time we can sit here and watch movies, or eat together, or even fighting to save the world. It all feels like Valentine’s day because I love you, Steve. I love you with everything I have. I hope you never forget that. Even if we have to go separate directions, I will always love you.”

Tony reached up and wiped the tears running down Steve’s face. Steve’s hand covered his. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on Steve’s.

“I love you, too,” Steve whispered back.

They smiled together in their silence.

Tony slid back down and nestled his face into Steve’s neck. They fell asleep together like that, a movie playing in the background and Steve softly snoring above Tony’s head.

The morning included Tony making breakfast for them both and Steve brewing coffee. Tony could equate the feeling to spending the night with a romantic partner and waking up to them. However, this was Steve. Steve, who Tony never really had romantic feelings for. Steve, who saved his life time and time again. He wouldn’t know what he would do if he lost him.

Thank god he was never going to have to worry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
